


Dora bandaids

by pyropinkfish



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 2nd fanfic posted within 24 hours, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Nipple Play, RageHappy, Wow, im on a god damn roll, im team everyone should just bang gavin, jizz in your pants, lots of nipple play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin can't stop pawing at his chest, his nipples hurt and the new detergent he uses is to blame for making his skin sensitive. Jack can't stop staring. </p><p>not beta'd, etc. Honestly a little surprised JackGavin isn't more common,,,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dora bandaids

**Author's Note:**

> its just stupid and gay - like myself,,, 
> 
> my goal is literally to write a fic for each possible AH pair with Gavin centric. I have two more with Ryan and Geoff / Gavin in the works of being finished, and an ahot6 that'll all no doubt be posted within the week. tumblr's pyrogavinofree etc, etc, etc. sorry for any mistakes, I only read it over once.

Griffin recently changed the laundry detergent in the Ramsey household. Being the cheap bastard Gavin was, he used the new brand with no complaint. Until he realized a few days later that the soap made his skin itchy and dry, unbearably so to the point he winced when his already tight fitting clothing brushed and agitated his chest. 

"Gavin, stop squirming, you're gonna break something." Michael hissed into his microphone, shooting a mildly annoyed look to his right where Gavin sat, wiggling around, tugging at the collar of his polo to pull the uncomfortable cloth off his nipples. It seemed so silly, but for him it was a serious source of discomfort. One that Jack couldn't help but overhear about. 

The lad slumped back in his chair, looking so defeated as he sat his controller on the desk. He scrunched his face up when Lindsay moved her phone closer to get a good angle of the sure to come Mavin fueled response. 

"My bloody shirt is itchy from the new soap." He squawked, purposely making a stupid face at the camera. 

"You could buy your own detergent, you little prick." Geoff called, walking up to him with his mic in hand. The gent grinned down at him as the lad looked up with a pout. He was cheap. How could he be expected to buy his own when Geoff would keep letting him mooch? 

"But I know what you mean, my nips itch like dicks. Griffin says she won't buy that brand again." Geoff went on, watching with a snort at the relief spreading on the younger's face. 

"Mine are all chapped and sore." Gavin explained, subconsciously reaching up to rub one. 

Jack's character on screen died from the player’s inability to focus on the game.

The man was intrigued by Gavin's wince at the mere nudge to find comfort on his raw skin. No one added anything to the topic, no one was paying attention. Ryan and Ray were invested in the game, Lindsay didn't comment, Michael didn't care, Geoff went back to looking over Ray's shoulder, and Gavin squirmed the rest of the video. 

The redhead watched from the corner of his eye, invested into how Gavin's eyebrows knitted and his lips grimaced each time he jumped and whined over his own character's death. 

\-- 

The video ended and that sounded for a break. Geoff left to talk to Burnie, Michael and Lindsay went to get an early lunch, Ryan was wanted for On The Spot, and even Ray took his company elsewhere. It left just Jack and Gavin alone, something that rarely happened. 

The gent tried to focus on his editing, knowing that Geoff wanted it done by tomorrow, but he kept getting distracted. Gavin would not stop being so damn expressionative to the point Jack tugged his headphones off and turned his chair to face the lad. 

"Just take your shirt off if it hurts that bad." Jack rationalized, watching with surprise at how Gavin scrunched his nose up at the mere idea of being shirtless in the office. "Or go put bandaids over your nipples." He added, tilting his head slightly as this newer suggestion seemed to at least make Gavin consider. 

"Do you have some?" The Brit questioned, grumbling as he pawed at his own chest. Jack thought about it and stood, scaling over to the couch where boxes were littered around. With a little digging, he managed to find the joke box of Dora the Explorer bandages that Ray was gifted when they moved offices. He turned back to the lad and tossed the box at him. Gavin of course, being himself, didn't make the catch and the box hit him in the chest. 

He groaned at the icon, but didn't say more as he undid the buttons on his polo enough that he could slip his shirt up. A process Jack paid close attention to, especially at that toned tan belly covered in soft fur. It wasn't until Gavin's shirt was finally off that he saw what the poor kid was so fidgety about. The skin around his nipples were the hair didn't quite cover was beat red from irritation. Chaffing was obvious and the angry crimson color hinted at the possibility there was blood from his stiff shirt constantly rubbing the flesh. He winced at the sight. 

"Jesus Gavin, that looks like it hurts." The lad perked up and scooted his chair closer, pointing out where the skin was so raw. He complained and generally looked thrilled that someone would listen to his woes. 

"It's so sore, you sure covering it will help?" The Brit mused, being too damn close that Jack unconsciously reached out to trace his thumb over the bud. And god, the noise Gavin made made his dick twitch. 

Jack's eyes darted up, thumb not retracting to examine how Gavin pressed closer and whimpered. A bit encouraged, he rolled the nub with his forefinger and thumb, constantly looking at how Gavin soon started to pant. It was obvious he was in pain, yet he continued to shuffle closer, cheeks flushed with lively color. 

"J-Jack, bloody... Sod..." 

The older grinned and leaned forward, running his tongue along the other nipple. The sigh the lad made kept him going until his mouth engulfed the bud, tongue lavishing it, smoothing the chapped skin down. The other nipple he tugged and twisted at until Gavin was moaning incoherent British slang. 

He was forced to stop when Gavin leaned away, putting his hand over Jack's bigger one to still it. The Brit had to catch his breath, arousal so obviously tenting his jeans and his chest shaking. Jack smiled at it, waiting for Gavin to recover. Soon enough, the brunette straddled his legs, putting their foreheads together as he ground down his crotch on Jack's and holy shit, the kid was as hard as he looked. 

"Just a little nipple play and you're really this wrecked, Gav?" Jack teased, but it still sounded soft, mostly because he trailed quiet at the end just so he could press his lips over the other nipple and give it the same much deserved treatment. Gavin sobbed, curling over his head, hips pressing down to the point Jack had to hold them still. 

It didn't seem to take long of Jack alternating between the two buds with his tongue like an eager kitten before Gavin shouted out "Oh" followed closely with a string of made up curses. Confused by this display, Jack pulled back and instantly looked at the door. He expected to see Geoff or someone, instead it was still closed. So he turned his eyes back to the lad unable to keep his shit together and realized that the boy's legs were absolutely quivering. 

He gripped them tighter, smirking down at the bulge until he noticed a dark patch seep through. Curiously, he cupped him, looking to meet Gavin's eyes. They were closed and a blissed out expression painted his face. Under his hand, he could feel the lad soften. 

"You came?" Jack questioned, actually in disbelief that the kid had such little stamina. As he spoke, he rubbed the denim and chuckled knowing that he was rubbing cum soaked boxers against Gavin's over sensitive cock. 

Gavin crumpled over his shoulder, burying his nose into his shoulder as he shuddered with leftover feel good sensations. As much as he wanted to keep the lad there, the fact he creamed his pants and was without a shirt when anyone could walk in appealed to the sensible part of Jack's brain. He carefully lifted the lad into his own chair and did his best to get big fingers to work open two bandaids. One to cover each hurting nipple. 

"C'mon Gav, go clean yourself up before the others get back." Gavin barely nodded, he kept his eyes closed and whined when his chest was messed with. Though he did manage to mutter something about Jack being cheesy when he felt lips chastly kiss over the bandaids. With some nudging, he put his shirt back on and stumble to the bathroom. 

Jack returned to his work with a grin for the rest of the day. The grin never wearing off when later Geoff and Michael hounded Gavin for looking and smelling like sex.


End file.
